


Dratinis make good pets, right?

by WishUponADragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Herpetophobia, Multi, i had to look up what the fear of snakes is called, its herpetophobia by the way, spell check disagrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: Rey has always wanted a pet. Poe knows this, Finn does not.





	

Finn unlocked the door to the small apartment he shared with his girlfriend and boyfriend and tossed his jacket over the back of the couch. “Hey, anyone home?” he called, looking around. The combined living room and kitchen area was empty, and the bedroom door was shut, though it had never been shut in the entire time the trio had been living there.  
Rey stuck her head out of the bedroom and gestured frantically for him to be quiet. Finn put his finger to his lips and raised his eyebrows, silently asking for an explanation. Rey waved for him to come in the bedroom and pushed the door open slowly. Finn crept inside after her, his curiosity peaked.  
“I just got her to sleep,” Rey whispered, pointing to the dresser in the corner. One of the drawers was pulled out slightly.  
Now slightly concerned, Finn moved towards the dresser. “Her? Rey, what did you- HOLY FUCKING FORCE THAT IS A SNAKE!” He backed away rapidly from the sleeping creature and tried to pull Rey out of the room. “THAT’S A SNAKE, MOTHER OF MOONS, WHAT IS A KRIFFING SNAKE DOING HERE?”  
Rey jerked away from his grip and stared at him incredulously. “I just got her to sleep,” she repeated, frustrated. The pale blue creature wiggled around in its nest of cotton clothes and poked its head out of the drawer. “Aww, Finn, you woke her up.”  
The creature slowly blinked its large purple eyes and turned to look to the pair. It let out a sound that was better placed in a cat’s body and slithered down to the floor. Now that he could see it better, Finn noticed the white stripe on its belly and the spots on its nose and forehead. Two fins stuck out from its head, waving slowly as it it moved to Rey.  
She scooped it up and it snuggled into her grip comfortably. She giggled a bit and kissed the white spot on its head. “Isn’t she cute?” She turned so Finn could see it better and he began backing away again.  
“Mother of Kwath, Rey, put that thing down. We’ll go tell Leia or Poe or somebody, I don’t know, they’ll know what to do with- with- whatever that is!” Finn grasped around for anything he could use to hit it with and came up with only a magazine that had been lying on the counter.  
“Finn!” Rey stared at him as though he’d sprung a second head. “The first animal I meet that doesn’t want to eat me and all you can do is curse about it?” She and the creature stared at him in tandem until realization crossed her face and she snickered, causing the creature to look up at her. “You have a phobia of snakes, don’t you?”  
Finn shook his head, though this was not as convincing as he would have liked since he was still backing away. “I- I do not have a phobia, okay, I would just really prefer if snakes were not in my vicinity, that is all.”  
Rey covered her face with a hand to hide a smile, much to the displeasure of the creature. It squirmed around until it was comfortable being held single handedly, at which point Rey began stroking it absentmindedly. “Well, not to worry then, Poe assures me that Luna’s not a snake.”  
“Rey, I know what snakes look like, and I promi-” Finn cut himself off midword. “Poe knows about this?”  
With a laugh like buttercream, Rey walked past him and collapsed on the couch. The creature wriggled out of her arms and curled up beside her. “Yes, Poe got her for me. He said she’s some kind of aquatic animal. The planet she’s from considers them dragons.”  
Finn inched towards them, slowly lowering the magazine. “Dragon, huh? Still looks like a snake to me.”  
“No, look, she doesn't even have teeth.” Rey tickled the little creature under its chin, causing it to yawn. As she had said, its mouth was empty of teeth, and contained only a small pale blue tongue. Rey looked back up at Finn, smiling like she’d found a way to turn iron into gold. “See?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I see.” Finn squatted in front of the couch to be eye level with it. “Okay, so, not a snake. You know we can’t keep it though, right?”  
“Why not? I already asked General Leia, she doesn’t mind us having a pet.” Rey went back to stroking Luna’s head.  
Finn hesitantly reached out a hand to join her. “If its aquatic, we’d need a fish tank or something, wouldn’t we?” Its skin was surprisingly soft, and not scaly as Finn had expected. He scratched Luna behind one of her fins and she hummed softly, which Finn interpreted as a good thing.  
“No, Poe tells me the royalty on Luna’s homeworld have kept them as out of water pets for ages. They’re probably only semiaquatic.” Rey seemed entirely unable to keep a grin from her face. “You know, I always wanted a pet of some kind. Never had a stable enough food supply to keep one, if one ever had come to Jakku’s market.”  
Finn caught her hand as she slid it down the dragon’s head for the fiftieth time. “Hey, if Luna makes you happy, she makes me happy.”  
Rey smiled at him, the kind of smile he’d never get tired of seeing. “Thank you, Finn.”  
Finn smiled back. Having a snake that was not a snake was something he’d never considered, but then again under the Stormtroopers he hadn’t considered having a boyfriend or girlfriend either. Deviance from the plan had worked out well so far. “She better not be nesting in my clothes, though.”  
Rey laughed again and pulled the little dragon into her lap. “No, I suppose I’ll have to get her somewhere to sleep.” Luna nipped at some loose strands of hair hanging over Rey’s shoulder. “Poe told me she eats fish.”  
Finn stood up and patted Luna’s head one more time. “Tuna sandwiches all around, then?”  
“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
